Kimmie's Guy
by whitem
Summary: A one-shot belonging in my Terrible Tara Universe. Tara slightly changes a song to fit her own situation.


A Tarable one-shot that takes place just a few days after the end of my first Tarable story. It would be a good idea to read "Terrible Tara" (that is if you haven't already) before reading this to know what is happening here. I've wanted to do this for a while, and decided to go ahead and write it now.

Disclaimer: Once again the lawyers say I must state that I do not own any of the characters involved nor receive any compensation for their use. Yeah… annoying, isn't it?

**Kimmie's Guy**

On a cool and rainy Colorado Saturday morning, one Tara Renee King had just woken up and was sitting in front of her mirror absently combing her hair, and listening to a local 'Oldies' radio station. The previous song had finished, and the DJ was saying something about the rest of the day being as cold and dreary as it was right now.

But the weather wasn't what was on the blond girl's mind. It was something else, or rather in this case, some**one** else. It was a certain blond haired boy with freckles that were as cute as… well, you get the picture as to who it might be.

The next song started on the radio, and the beautiful young girl immediately recognized the guitar rift and whipped her brush around, holding it like a microphone. She had been listening to the oldies station for a while, and she had heard this particular song a number of times before. Something about it just seemed to speak to her. Over time Tara eventually changed the words just a little to fit her own situation. After the guitar rift finished, she started to sing along with her own words while looking in her mirror.

_Kimmie is a friend…_

_Yeah I know she's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define  
Kimmie's got herself a __guy and I want to make him mine._

Standing up, Tara started to move with the music and continued to sing.

_And he's watching her with those eyes _

_and he's loving her with that body__, I just know it! _

Tara wrapped her arms around herself

_and she's holding him in her arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had, Kimmie's guy, _

_I wish that I had Kimmie's guy  
Where can I find a man like that?_

The young blond girl then twirled around and looked over her shoulder at the mirror, bouncing her shoulder to the beat.

_I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

Tara then whipped around to fully face the mirror and clenched her left fist while pumping it to the beat, all while holding the microphone (brush handle, really) with her right.

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell him that I love him but the point is probably moot. _

_'cause he's watching her with those eyes _

_and he's loving her with that body I just know it _

_and she's holding him in her arms late, late at night_

Tara's voice then went louder as she sang the chorus

_You know I wish that I had Kimmie's guy, I wish that I had Kimmie's guy!  
Where can I find a man like that?_

_Like Kimmie's guy, I wish that I had Kimmie's guy!  
Where can I find a man…_

_Where can I find a man like that?_

For the next stanza, Tara looked closer in the mirror, running her left hand first through her hair and then seductively down the side of her body, while continuing to sway her hips to the beat.

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time  
Wondering what he don't see in me…  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines…  
Ain't that the way love's suppose to be?_

She then started air drumming with the drumbeat, her hair flying around her shoulders, and then belted out the next line, her face full of emotion.

_Tell me! Where can I find a man like that?_

Tara then went into an 'air guitar' routine that would have made Motor Ed proud, her long blond hair flying around like any good 80's big hair rock band.

The last stanza started, and Tara stood in front of her desk mirror, her hair wild and all over the place. (So much for combing it earlier)

_You know I wish that I had Kimmie's guy! I wish that I had Kimmie's guy!  
I want Kimmie's guy! Where can I find a man like that?  
Like Kimmie's guy! I wish that I had Kimmie's guy!  
I want, I want Kimmie's guy!_

Tara finished with a flourish, breathing hard, looking at the mirror. Then she suddenly saw something change with herself. Her eyes began to pulse with a dark blue, almost evil looking mist. Starting at the roots of her hair, blue strands of highlights started to move along the length.

Her skin started to take on a bluish hue, and her body started to increase in size, straining against the nighty she had been wearing.

"No…" Tara mumbled to herself in a gravelly voice when she realized that she was starting to turn into Tarable once again! She immediately closed her eyes and started to chant the mantra that had worked for her before to control this beast that resided within her. "Like a brother… Like a brother… I love him like a brother."

After repeating the words for about 2 minutes, Tara finally returned back to herself, and sat down hard on her chair breathing hard. She dropped her face into her hands, and tears flowed from her beautiful blue eyes.

A light knock was on her door, and she looked up to see her mother standing there looking at her with concern in her eyes. 'It happened again, didn't it Honey?" Her mother said, and Tara nodded while wiping tears from her cheeks and sniffling loudly, which made her mother cringe just a little.

"It's so hard, Mom. I don't know why I have such strong feelings for Ron. I mean, I know he and Kim are together, and I would **never** do anything to hurt either of them. I need to control this…" She absently fingered the titanium ring. "This thing, inside me."

"If you need any help, I'll be right here." Tara's mom said, and the blond teenager simply nodded and mumbled she would take care of it herself.

After her mother left her alone, Tara turned back to the mirror, and started to brush her hair once again. A glint from the ring caught her eye, and Tara's first reaction was to let out a heavy sigh. She stopped brushing her hair, and took hold of the ring as if she was going to pull it off, then remembered that Dr. Anne Possible said she would have to wear the ring for the rest of her life. Something about her body becoming dependent of the energies that the ring transmitted.

Tara then remembered that Kim and Ron had told her all about the origins of the ring, and then a corner of her lip ticked up as a deliciously evil idea sprang to mind.. "This Dr. Drakken has just found a new enemy."

The end…

* * *

I must also say that the song used in this fic was originally called "Jessie's Girl", and is both sung and owned by Rick Springfield… If the young readers here haven't heard the song, please give it a listen, and it will make this one-shot that much better.


End file.
